El que nunca se fue
by URESHI-SAN
Summary: Después del incendio, Tadashi, estando muerto y un alma divagando en el mundo de los vivos, busca la manera de poder quedarse en la Tierra para poder cuidar de Hiro y estar a su lado siempre.


_Hola a todos de nuevo. Ojalá se encuentren bien. Aquí les dejo con otro fanfic Hidashi. Me alegra saber que el fanfic anterior, llamado "El hermano perfecto", haya tenido muy buenos comentarios y que les haya gustado. Admito que este fanfic no será actualizado constantemente, por la falta de tiempo; soy estudiante de universidad, por lo que no me dará mucho tiempo de actualizarlo. El hidashi es un shipp que robó mi corazón en su totalidad, por lo que trataré de no dejarlo a medias._

_NOTA__: habrá spoilers de la película, por lo que si no la han visto, queda bajo su responsabilidad el leer o no esta historia; además, habrá personajes que nunca aparecieron en ella. Sin más que decir, espero les guste. _

**Cap. 1 **

"_Un sueño hecho pesadilla"_

"Bienvenido a la escuela de nerds, nerd"

Esas fueron las palabras de aliento del joven Tadashi Hamada hacia su hermano menor, Hiro, quien había sido aceptado en la misma universidad en la que él estudiaba. Era increíble que un chico de tan corta edad haya podido crear un proyecto tan sorprendente como el que había hecho Hiro. Tadashi se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeño hermano. Por fin pondría a prueba su gran inteligencia y habilidad para aplicarla en proyectos tan grandes como el que había presentado en la exhibición, y lo mejor de todo es, que iba a vivir esos momentos junto a él. Era algo que siempre anheló, ver a Hiro ser alguien importante y que el mundo reconociera ese don tan grande con el que había nacido. Estar ahí para él era una regla primordial para Tadashi, aunque no lo necesitara. Fue algo que se juró a sí mismo desde el día en que sus padres murieron: **estar ahí para Hiro, siempre**. Siempre. Sin excepción.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en un pequeño puente, cerca de la universidad, en donde el mayor le mostraba lo feliz que se sentía al ver a su hermano con su pase de entrada asegurado. Dándole una sonrisa le dijo todo. Era obvio que Tadashi se sentía más que orgulloso. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su expresión corporal hablaban por sí solos. Hiro le regresó la mirada con algo de admiración y una ligera sonrisa.

"¿qué pasa, Hiro?"

"Nada, es sólo que… si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí. Así que… gracias por no dejar de creer en mi"

Tadashi respondió con una mirada llena de felicidad. Jamás había visto a Hiro de ese modo. No podía esperar para que las clases comenzaran. Iba a ser divertido ver a su hermano de 14 años corrigiendo a los profesores universitarios, sabiendo cómo era su genio y cómo subía su ego al ver que sus maestros estaban mal, típico de Hiro durante la preparatoria. Todo iba de maravilla, cuando a lo lejos escuchó la alarma contra incendios. Ambos se alteraron al ver una enorme cantidad de humo negro cerca de la universidad. Corrieron rápidamente hacia la dirección del humo, y al llegar, descubrieron que el gran edifico donde había sido la exposición de los proyectos estaba envuelto en llamas. Muchas personas aún salían de él, y parecía que aún había gente atrapada dentro. Tadashi y Hiro trataron de ayudar a los que salían, por suerte una de ellas era una alumna de la universidad, quien había topado con ambos hermanos durante su escape.

"¡¿Estás bien?" – Decía Tadashi tomando a la chica de sus hombros.

"Sí… estoy bien… ¡pero el Profesor Callaghan sigue adentro!…"

Tadashi, al escuchar eso, dejó ir a la chica y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el edificio en llamas. Hiro fue detrás de él, sin embargo no lo hizo para ayudar, sino para evitar que entrara.

" ¡Tadashi, no!" - gritó Hiro tomando a su hermano del brazo con ojos llenos de miedo.

Tadashi, al ver esos ojos, no pudo evitar pensar dos veces lo que estaba pensando hacer. Quería ayudar a su profesor, pero Hiro hizo que se sintiera entre la espada y la pared. Si entraba, existía la posibilidad de poder salvar a su querido profesor, el hombre que le ha apoyado en muchas cosas y que ha sido de gran inspiración en su vida como estudiante; pero también existía la probabilidad de no regresar a casa con Hiro, ni tía Cass. Pero el no ayudar, era algo que iba en contra de los principios de Tadashi… así que no tuvo opción. Volteó hacia el edificio, y luego hacia Hiro.

"Callaghan sigue ahí, tengo que hacerlo, comprende…"

Y dejando a su hermano atrás, Tadashi corre hacia el edificio en busca de Callaghan. Al entrar, trató de dirigirse al gran salón, donde se encontraban los expositores, el lugar en donde probablemente se encontraba a quien buscaba. Corrió rápidamente, y por suerte logró entrar al lugar, con algo de trabajo, ya que la visibilidad no era muy buena y mucho material de construcción impedía avanzar cada vez.

" ¡PROFESOR CALLAGHAN! *cof!* ¡PROFESOR CALLA- … ah?"

Por suerte, Tadashi logró ver a lo lejos la figura de una persona, parecía ser Callaghan. Al acercarse, logró identificarla mejor; en efecto, era él, pero parecía que estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos, cosa que no podía identificar bien. Se acercó rápidamente a él y con mucha prisa trató de sacarlo de ahí con su propia voz, gritaba su nombre para llamar su atención, sin embargo no se movía, no sabía qué pasaba, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; el edificio parecía no resistir mucho tiempo de pie, ya que el fuego seguía incrementando más y más.

"¡Profesor Callaghan…!"

Tadashi tomó del hombro a su profesor rápidamente y al verlo más de cerca, logró ver que lo que sostenía en sus manos era el neurotransmisor que Hiro había creado. Lo colocó en su cabeza, y con una sonrisa malévola, fue envuelto por los microbots para protegerse del fuego. Tadashi, al ver ese acto, no lo pensó más y trató de salir de ahí lo más rápido que posible, pero antes de llegar a la entrada, todo se tornó negro. Todo se había desvanecido. No veía nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Lograba escuchar algunas voces muy a lo lejos gritando su nombre, que se iban silenciando lentamente. No podía respirar, mucho menos moverse. Tenía mucho sueño, y su cuerpo lo sentía pesado. De su boca sólo salían pequeñas sílabas, con voz cortada y muy débil.

"H… Hi… ro…"

De repente sintió que estaba hundiéndose en un abismo. Empezaba a sentir mucho frío, para luego no sentir nada. Se sentía ligero, y parecía que el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco. No sabía que pasaba, pero una paz y tranquilidad comenzaron a rodearlo en todo su ser. Volvió a escuchar voces que gritaban su nombre de nuevo a lo lejos, pero éstas se iban acercando cada vez, eran más fuertes; eran desconocidas, no lograba reconocerlas, en su vida las había escuchado. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero una gran luz impedía hacerlo; logró ver siluetas que estaban frente a él, las cuales estaban muy cerca suyo. Eran aproximadamente 3 o 4, de diferentes formas y tamaños, parecía que estaban tratando de despertarlo; sentía ligeras sacudidas en sus brazos y hombros. Abrió más los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que tenía frente a él.

"Oye chico, ya nos tenías preocupados de que no despertaras, ¿estás bien? – decía un hombre mayor, calvo y con mucha barba.

"Uuuh… es muy lindo cuando está despierto…" – decía una pequeña niña muy cerca de su rostro.

"Sally, no seas imprudente, deja que despierte…" – decía, al parecer, la madre de la misma niña.

"…¿eh?... aah… ¿qué?"

Tadashi aún veía un poco borroso, no sabía quiénes eran estas personas, pero no parecía que fueran malas, o eso quería pensar él. Se enderezó poco a poco y pasó sus manos por su rostro.

"Ah… ¿dónde estoy?... ¿quiénes son ustedes?..." – decía Tadashi muy confundido .

"Oh, disculpa, yo soy el abuelo John, un placer, Tadashi Hamada…" – dijo el anciano ofreciendo su mano en disposición de saludar.

"Ah… hola, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" – decía el joven Hamada confundido de lo que pasaba.

"Todos aquí te conocen, es mas, todos nos conocemos entre todos…"

"¿Qué?...pero…"

"Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Marie, encantada, esta es mi hija, Sally…"

"Encantada de conocerte, Tadashi~" – decía la niña muy cerca de él.

"Sally, basta…" – decía entre dientes a su hija la mujer.

"Encantado… pero necesito que me saquen de una duda… ¿dónde estoy?"

Las tres personas voltearon a verse entre sí, con algo de inseguridad para poder responder esa pregunta.

"Enserio, ¿no sabes?" – dijo insegura la mujer.

Tadashi estaba más confundido. El anciano apuntó hacia su propia cabeza, dejando ver una clase de aureola, y la niña se dio media vuelta para mostrarle algo que tenía en su espalda, eran alas pequeñas.

"¿Ahora lo sabes?..."

"Espera… ¿qué?"

"Ven con nosotros…"

Tadashi parecía comprender lo que pasaba, pero aún así siguió a esas tres personas, quienes lo llevaron a un lugar muy hermoso. Lograba sentir una paz increíble, se sentía muy bien; había mucha gente de todas las edades, gente feliz y jugando por todas partes. El sitio era blanco, esponjoso y lleno de luz. Nadie estaba triste ni afligido, era como estar en un parque gigante.

"Increíble…"

"Lo es…" – dijo el anciano muy feliz.

"Entonces, este sitio es.."

"Sí, Tadashi… estas… en el cielo"

"Si esto es el cielo… quiere decir que yo…"

"Sí… estas muerto…"

"No… ¡No…! ¡NO!"

"Tranquilo chico, te acostumbrarás pronto… estar aquí es ¡FANTASTICO!"

"¡No dudo que no vaya a ser así, pero…! Callaghan… el profesor Callaghan… ¡¿dónde está?!"

"Tadashi, no ha llegado ningún Callaghan aquí…" – dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué?... pero… la explosión… ¡el incendio!... debe de estar aquí…"

"Tadashi, cálmate. Él no murió. Abajo creen que está aquí, pero no es así…"

"No… esto no puede estar pasando… yo no puedo estar aquí… Hiro… ¡HIRO ME NECESITA! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO SOLO…! ÉL… él… me necesita…" – decía Tadashi con mucha inquietud y desesperación. Se dejó caer en sus rodillas lentamente y se aferró a las nubes que lo sostenían.

"Lo lamento mucho Tadashi…" – le decía la mujer con algo de tristeza mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y lo tomaba del hombro sutilmente.

"Chico… hay dos personas que quieren verte, acompáñame" – le dijo el anciano mientras lo conducía a un lugar diferente.

Tadashi se puso de pie y lo siguió; se sorprendió al ver que el anciano transformó una cantidad de nubes en hermosas escaleras con sólo tronar sus dedos.

"Wow… imposible… ¿cómo…?"

"Mira chico, en el cielo… podemos hacer lo que queramos con sólo imaginarlo…"

Las palabras del anciano hicieron que Tadashi recordara el gran invento de su hermano menor. Era la misma función con las nubes a su alrededor. En el camino, llegaron a una zona donde había muchas casas, todas eran similares, y parecía que cada una era de una familia en específico. Había espacios donde había una familia entera; en otros había solo 3 personas, y en otras simplemente no había nadie, sin embargo estaba listo el lugar para recibir a quienes llegaran. Cada casa tenía un pequeño buzón con el nombre del apellido de la familia, todos en diferentes idiomas. El anciano se dirigió al buzón con el apellido Hamada, tocó a la puerta y entró a la casa.

"Chico, espera aquí un momento…" – dijo el anciano cerrando la puerta

Tadashi se sentó un momento en las escaleras de la entrada. La casa era de un estilo japonés, grande y con decoraciones muy bellas. Todas las casas a su alrededor eran de diferentes estilos; grandes, medianas, pequeñas, muy rústicas y con características de diferentes países. Muchos niños jugaban en sus patios con alguna mascota, se veían muy contentos; sin embargo era triste ver que había gente de edades tan jóvenes en ese sitio. No se imaginaba la pena que habrán pasado allá abajo por esa pérdida.

En ese breve momento, el anciano abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al joven. La casa era hermosa por dentro, muy al estilo japonés. Se quitó los zapatos, como es acostumbrado en su cultura y entró a la casa, siguiendo al anciano.

"Sin pena chico, es tu casa…"

"¿Mi casa? Pero si nunca había estado aquí antes…"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es de tu familia después de todo"

Se dirigieron a un gran patio, en donde había dos personas sentadas en una banca, ambas con kimonos. Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron lentamente a ellos. Era una pareja, era obvio, ambas de rasgos asiáticos.

"¿Tadashi?" – decía la mujer con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

"… ¿mamá?... ¿papá?..."

Tadashi no lo podía creer. Después de tantos años, sus padres estaban frente a él. Igual a como los recordaba, no habían cambiado nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de ambos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. La pareja correspondió al abrazo por igual, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era su primogénito. Todo parecía ser un sueño, sin embargo eso era lo que Tadashi estaba deseando en ese momento. La pareja se alejó de su hijo, y lo miraron con mucha preocupación.

"Tadashi, me alegra mucho verte, pero… ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?... ¿por qué?" – Le decía su madre con algo de alteración.

"Bueno… es una larga historia…"

"… ¿y tu hermano?"

"… no lo sé… él… bueno, él esta bien… eso quiero creer…"

"Ay no… " – decía la madre con sus manos en su boca y con mucha tristeza.

"Cielo, vayamos a ver al Espejo del Otro Mundo…"

"Al… ¿qué?"

"Hijo, acompañanos…"

Tadashi siguió a sus padres, y éstos lo llevaron a un cuarto en donde el espejo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, no había otra cosa mas que eso. Se acercaron a él y podían ver todo lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos. Pudo ver la casa de la Tía Cass, su escuela, su habitación, todo sitio al que él, su hermano y su tía solían ir con frecuencia. Era algo así como una cámara invisible que los seguía a todas partes.

"Hijo, el Espejo del Otro Mundo es el único medio que tenemos nosotros, los muertos, para ver a nuestros seres queridos sin necesidad de bajar. Cada familia tiene uno, y de éste modo nos aseguramos de que estén bien cada uno de ellos…" – decía el padre del joven. –"lo vimos todo…"

El padre de Tadashi lo tomó de su hombro con mucha pena, ya que le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo el menor en ese momento. Tadashi logró ver lo sucedido después del incendio. Estaba Hiro tirado en el suelo con su gorra en mano, impactado por lo que había visto. No dejaba de gritar su nombre, quería adentrarse en la explosión con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su hermano vivo, sin embargo un bombero lo detuvo. Lo cargó como un costal y lo alejó rápidamente del lugar. Hiro forcejaba con mucha desesperación para que lo soltara, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

"¡NOOOOO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!... ¡MI HERMANO!... ¡MI HERMANO SIGUE ADENTRO!... ¡TADASHI! ¡TADASHI!... ¡TADASHIIIII!..."

Lo llevaron a una ambulancia para revisión de heridas; los policías pidieron su información y de la persona responsable de él. En poco tiempo llegó tía Cass junto a sus amigos, Honey Lemmon, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred, quienes llegaron muy preocupados por él. Al poco tiempo, el fuego se había extinto; un policía se acercó a Hiro y demás acompañantes, y le hizo entrega de una credencial de estudiante quemada, la cual era de Tadashi.

Al ver el rostro de su hermano, Tadashi sentía que se rompía en mil pedazos. Tía Cass lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, pero era inútil. Hiro no paraba de llorar y se aferraba a su tía con mucho dolor. Sus amigos estaban de la misma manera, la tristeza los invadió a todos a la vez. Hiro levantó la mirada para ver a su tía a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas y con voz quebradiza le preguntó:

"Tía Cass… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué la gente buena se va tan pronto?..."

La mujer hizo una breve pausa, para pensar bien en su respuesta… sin embargo no tenía palabras para responder. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse de la misma manera, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su sobrino menor en ese estado.

"… no lo sé Hiro, no lo sé…" - Ante esa respuesta, la mujer llevó a Hiro al auto y regresaron a casa con una gran pena.

Tadashi, al verlo todo, no resistió más y dejó caer lágrimas. De verdad estaba deseando que esto fuera sólo un mal sueño. Quería que llegara el momento de despertar y ver a Hiro dormido en su cama al otro lado de la habitación, como siempre. Pensar que sólo es una fantasía y que todo volverá a ser como antes. Pensar que sonaría el reloj en unos minutos para alistarse e ir a la universidad junto a su hermano menor, como siempre soñó. Sí, eso estaba a punto de suceder, eso era lo que estaba deseando más que nada. Pero no. Esa era la realidad y no le quedaba mas que asimilar lo que pasaba. Ya no iba a poder ir a la escuela, ni degustar las deliciosas comidas de su querida tía, ni salir con sus amigos, todo había acabado para él.

"Hijo…"

"Mamá…Papá… ¿existe alguna manera de poder bajar?"

"Sí, la hay. Todos, una vez muertos, podemos bajar las veces que queramos, sin embargo tenemos un tiempo límite, 1 hora, aproximadamente"

"… ¿puedo?"

"Por supuesto, cariño"

"Gracias… ¿qué tengo que hacer para poder llegar?"

"Lo único que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos y pensar en el sitio a donde quieres ir. En cuanto los abras, estarás de pie justo en donde quieres…"

"…¿cómo están tan seguros?"

"Porque lo hacemos todo el tiempo…" – dijo la madre con una sonrisa. –"Nosotros nunca nos fuimos, siempre estuvimos con ustedes en cada momento, ¿cómo no estar seguros de que funciona?"

Tadashi, al escuchar eso, dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de su madre, y de sentir esa calidez de su padre. Ver eso le hacían sentir una paz y una alegría muy grande dentro.

"Esta bien. Nos vemos en un rato... trataré de no tardar mucho"

"Por supuesto cielo"

"Ve con mucho cuidado. Recuerda que ahora eres un espíritu, un alma que no puede ser vista por los vivos, prácticamente… puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que te noten"

"Gracias padre… aquí voy"

Tadashi cerró sus ojos y pensó rápidamente en el lugar a donde quería ir, y al abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue la casa de su tía.

"Increíble… ¡LO HICE!" – decía el Hamada mayor dando saltos de felicidad.

En ese momento, notó que un auto se aproximaba, era el de su tía precisamente, y venía con Hiro, parecía que apenas llegaban del incendio. Hiro tenía algunas vendas en su rostro, manos y piernas, ya que sufrió muy leves quemaduras, nada grave. Bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta principal. El alma de Tadashi los siguió rápidamente, no tubo problemas para entrar ya que podía atravesar objetos sin problema. Ante él, se encontraban tía Cass y su hermano menor, ambos destrozados por la triste noticia que habían recibido. El café estaba sucio, por lo que la mujer tuvo que quedarse a limpiar un poco antes de subir a descansar. Por otra parte, Hiro, sin más que decir, subió tristemente a su habitación. Tadashi estaba a punto de seguirlo, sin embargo no pudo dejar de lado a su tía, quien fue para ellos una segunda madre. Sí, no era perfecta, y no tenía nada de experiencia cuidando niños, sin embargo siempre dio lo mejor de ella para poder criarlos a ambos y poder darles lo mejor.

Mientras limpiaba un poco las mesas, vio como tomaba una silla y se dejó caer lentamente. Sus manos recorrían su rostro y entre lágrimas se decía a ella misma:

" Tadashi… mi cielo… ¿por qué nos dejaste tan pronto?..."

"_Tía Cass…no…"_

Se acercó a ella y se colocó de rodillas para poder verla a la cara. Era obvio, ella no podía verlo, ni escucharlo, así que no importa lo que Tadashi quisiera decir y hacer, ella no lo iba a poder oír, ver ni sentir. Así que colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

"_Te adoro tía…"_

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a su antigua habitación. Al llegar, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, parecía que Hiro estaba durmiendo, sin embargo no estaba en su cama, sino en la de él. Se acercó lentamente y vio a Hiro que estaba acostado, sin embargo estaba despierto. A un lado de él se encontraba la gorra de su hermano, la cual no dejaba de observar. La tomó y se aferró a ella. Dejó caer muchas lágrimas sobre la almohada. No dijo ni una palabra, de su boca sólo salían profundos suspiros de tristeza. Tadashi no lo dejó de observar ni un minuto. Se acercó más hasta estar al borde su cama, se puso a su altura y no dejó de observarlo. Quiso acariciar su cabello, pero sus dedos atravesaban cada hebra de él, por lo que no logró sentir nada. Lo observó hasta que quedó profundamente dormido. Se veía más tranquilo, aunque sus manos estaban aferradas a su gorra.

Tadashi lo miraba con mucha tristeza, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ver a Hiro de ese modo. Le preocupaba cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, no sabía si de verdad quería seguir en la universidad, o si va a seguir con peleas robóticas. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese instante.

"_Hiro... de verdad… lo siento mucho. Siento el haberte abandonado de este modo. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, jamás habría entrado al edificio.. Me hubiera gustado ir a la universidad contigo, poder verte destacar en las mejores exposiciones de robótica, hacer enojar a los profesores, hacer equipo para un proyecto grande… muchas cosas. Lo que menos quería era esto. Hiro… te prometo, que nunca voy a dejarte solo, tal vez no puedas verme, ni oírme, ni siquiera sentirme, pero aunque ya no esté aquí físicamente, siempre estaré contigo… Te quiero hermanito… y lo lamento. Cuida mucho de tía Cass, ¿sí?..."_

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, regresó a su nuevo hogar. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente al Espejo del Otro Mundo. En él, pudo ver a dormir a Hiro desde arriba. Quería quedarse ahí con él un poco más, sin embargo el tiempo límite se lo impedía. Se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a su nueva habitación, al parecer las almas de los muertos también tenían un "estilo de vida" allá arriba. De pronto se hizo de noche, era hora de descansar. El cielo era hermoso, lleno de millones de estrellas y la luna era tan grande como una colina, parecía que podías tocarla con sólo acercarte unos cuantos pasos a ella. Tadashi se encontraba recostado en su cama, muy pensativo, no podía dormir. Había muchas cosas divagando en su cabeza en ese momento, la más importante era Hiro. De verdad no quería irse de su lado.

"Hiro, si se pudiera… podría hacer un trato con el mismo Diablo para poder quedarme a tu lado siempre… sin importar que no pudieras verme… podría cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa. La mala noticia es que no puedo hacerlo. Demonios… si tan sólo hubiera una manera de poder quedarme en la Tierra para siempre… mmh…"

Tadashi comenzó a pensar profundamente. Y creo que se le ocurrió una idea.


End file.
